The Jealous Prince
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: A prince visits Hyrule and meets Link and Zelda, but doesn't like the two together. What will he do to separate them? Bloopers have been added!
1. The Prince of Roslanda

A/N: Hi. Since I'm a Zelda freak, I might as well start a story for Zelda. So here it is. Oh, um, Link, Zelda, and the others aren't my characters, but Prince Chapland is. Don't use him without my permission, okay? Okay.  
  
The Jealous Prince: Chapter 1: The Prince of Roslanda  
  
The sun was slowly rising, and the sky was a mellow orange. The Hyrule Castle stood magnificently. The drawbridge lowered, and a young prince walked into the castle. His red cape flowed behind him as he walked through the halls in his thin boots. He eventually reached the courtyard, where a young princess with golden hair and bright blue eyes turned to him and smiled.  
  
"Why, hello!" she greeted him, "Are you the prince who came here for the treaty?"  
  
"Yes," the prince said with a charming voice, "Prince Chapland of Roslanda." He took her hand and kissed it. The princess winced, for she did not find this charming. Still, she kept her posture and lightly laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm Zelda. It's nice to meet you, Chapland." He didn't respond, but stared at her like she was a fallen angel. Zelda looked at him, a bit creeped out. He had extremely short brown hair, and had round ears, which was rare to see, since Hylians had pointed ears. His posture showed that he seemed a bit too. . . proud of himself. For some reason, she felt uncomfortable around him, but tried to be as polite as possible.  
  
"So, is there a prince, or have you not found your knight in shining armor?" he said charmingly. Zelda could tell he was trying to woo her, but it wasn't working. Besides, she already had her man, and decided to introduce him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do have someone in mind. Link! Come out, let me introduce you to someone!" she called out. A few moments later, he came out into the courtyard. Chapland stared at him. He could swear this young man was related to Zelda, for he had long, golden bangs and bright blue eyes. However, he wore a green tunic, white tights, and large boots. He looked like a forest elf. Was this Zelda's prince? He certainly didn't look like royal material. Zelda smiled and flew into his arms, and they embraced each other.  
  
"Hello, sweetheart!" she said lovingly.  
  
"Same to you, sugarplum." Link replied. He turned to Chapland. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Prince Chapland of Roslanda. Chapland, this is Link, future prince of Hyrule!"  
  
"Future prince?" Chapland asked.  
  
"Oh, well, you see, after the Dark Age, we've been rebuilding our cities."  
  
"Ganondorf nearly destroyed Hyrule," Link added. "We've been cleaning up the place for months!"  
  
"But I know he'll be my prince. Last month, he gave me this." She brought out her hand and showed Chapland a shimmering diamond ring. "We're already engaged, and once we're done rebuilding, we'll get married! It'll be wonderful!" She cheered and held Link closer to her.  
  
"Um, yes, I see." Chapland stared at them. How could this beautiful princess fall for such an. . . outsider? Link noticed how Chapland was staring, and was quite annoyed.  
  
"What? Why are you staring like that?" he asked.  
  
"Well. . . It's. . . odd. . . To see you, princess, falling in love with. . . him. . ." Chapland stuttered, a bit embarrassed.  
  
"What's not to like about Link? He's even the Hero of Hyrule! He was the one who defeated Ganondorf and ended the Dark Age! He's so brave and loving. . . and we know that we love each other, and that's why we're getting married!"  
  
"That's right," Link agreed, smiling at Zelda. "And I don't care who you are. You could be a normal girl living in Kakariko Village, and I'd still love you."  
  
"Same to you, Link!" They whispered sweet nicknames to each other and giggled. Chapland was a little freaked out and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem. . . Um, the treaty. . ."  
  
"Oh, yes! I'm so terribly sorry. . ." The two parted and approached the doorway. "Let's discuss this inside, shall we?"  
  
They went inside and sat down. Chapland took out a long parchment, and Zelda read it, thinking.  
  
"Okay, if I understand this correctly, if your land gives us ore and mercury, we'd allow your settlers into our land."  
  
"That is correct, Your Highness."  
  
"Excuse me," Link interrupted. "I just have something to say about this. . ."  
  
"Well, you're not the one signing the treaty, are you?" said Chapland. Link was annoyed by this rude remark.  
  
Zelda didn't want an argument to start, so she cut Chapland off short. "Let him talk! He may not be signing the treaty, but he has every right to say something about it. Besides, I'd love to hear what he has to say! Go ahead, Link."  
  
"Thank you, Zelda. Now, about the ore and mercury offering, we really don't need that that, because recently, we've discovered a mine on Death Mountain that has those two resources and others as well."  
  
"Oh, that is true. . ." Zelda admitted.  
  
"And about the settlers, since the Dark Age ended, our population has been growing. Soon, we'll have to build more towns just to house our own population."  
  
"Oh, yes, that's true as well. . ."  
  
"Now, it's up to you, Zelda," Link said ever so politely. "I just wanted to bring up these points. You decide."  
  
Zelda was silent, deep in thought. Chapland scowled at Link. She'd probably say no now, because of him. But instead, she decided, "I'll. . . have to think about it. . ."  
  
"How much time will you need?" Chapland asked eagerly.  
  
"Two or three days, at least."  
  
"Oh," Chapland got up to leave. "Then I'll just come back. . ."  
  
"No, no, you must stay! We'd be honored to let you stay here in our beautiful land of Hyrule!" She paused and approached Link. "In fact, why don't we have Link give you a little tour of Hyrule? I'm sure you'll enjoy it, won't he, Link?"  
  
"I guess. . ." Chapland could tell he wasn't so crazy about the idea, but was still being polite.  
  
"Then, go ahead, you two! Have fun!" Zelda ushered Chapland outside and quickly whispered to Link, who was confused.  
  
"I'm sorry, Link. I just need to think without him staring at me all the time."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"I knew you would, sweetheart! Thank you!" Zelda quickly kissed Link on the cheek before letting him go with Chapland.  
  
A/N: And there's the first chapter. Don't ask about Chapland. He's my character. Man, I suck at genres. I know it's not dramatic, and won't be until the last couple chapters, but oh well. Review, please. 


	2. The Tour Begins

A/N: Well, there's not really much I can say, except the rating may change because of some blood later on. Oh, and I only own Chapland and no one else.  
  
The Jealous Prince: Chapter 2: The Tour Begins  
  
The two princes left the castle grounds and crossed the drawbridge into a grand field.  
  
"Well, to start off, this is Hyrule Field." Link stated, looking out proudly. "Lush, green fields as far as the eye can see. . ."  
  
"Yes, I see. . ." Chapland wasn't concerned about this. He just stared at Link, this young man who would one day marry Zelda and become the prince of Hyrule. Link looked too wild and too young to be a prince. The princess said he was a great hero, but he didn't seem like it. All he seemed like was a grown-up forest elf. He couldn't believe the princess fell for him. Still, Chapland stayed quiet.  
  
"Let's head to the ranch first. You can see my horse."  
  
"You have a horse?"  
  
"Of course!" Link laughed. "Don't you?"  
  
"Well, yes," Chapland stalled. "But when we didn't stop at the castle, I thought you didn't."  
  
"Oh, well, we keep all our horses at Lon Lon Ranch. It's just ahead."  
  
They walked into the ranch. It wasn't too big, but a seemingly nice ranch.  
  
"This is it." Link said proudly. "This ranch is where we keep all our horses, cows, and Cuccos."  
  
"Excuse me?" Chapland asked.  
  
"Cuccos! These!" He picked up a small chicken and softly petted it.  
  
"Oh, chickens! That's what you meant. . ."  
  
"Chickens? Is that what you call them? Well, we call them Cuccos. Cause that's what they do when they get lazy late-risers out of bed! CUU- CCOOOO!" He laughed, but was cut short by a female voice.  
  
"Link? Is that you? Hi!" It came from a red-haired girl around Link's age. Link smiled, set the Cucco down, and walked towards her. Chapland followed, feeling a little uneasy.  
  
"Hello, Malon! Where's Epona?"  
  
"Right over there. Epona! Come here, girl!" She called out. A horse quickly galloped towards them. She was a deep, chestnut color and looked like a very powerful runner. She approached Link, and after petting her a few times, he mounted her. He motioned Chapland to get on, but when he approached, the horse reared up.  
  
"Sorry about that. It takes a while for Epona to get used to strangers."  
  
"Oh. . ." Malon paused and looked at Chapland. "Who's this?"  
  
"This is Prince Chapland. He's come here from Roslanda for a few days."  
  
"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you, Your Highness!" She bowed and helped him onto the horse.  
  
"Thanks, Malon. See you later!" called Link.  
  
"See you, fairy boy!" They both laughed as the princes rode away.  
  
"Fairy boy?" asked Chapland.  
  
"It's a nickname for Kokiris, the forest children."  
  
"I thought you were a Hylian."  
  
"I am. But back when I was just born, I was abandoned in the forest because my mother died of injuries in the Great War. I was raised there and left about seven years ago."  
  
"That's why you wear forest clothing. . ."  
  
"Exactly. We'll go there later. Right now, we're heading to Death Mountain!"  
  
A/N: All right, just to let you know, the story's gonna go a bit slow, with three more chapters of just the tour. But what's important is that Chapland gets more and more disagreeing with the marriage. Don't worry, things will get better soon. Review, soon. 


	3. Link's Sworn Brother

A/N: Did I already warn you that this was going to be slow? Oh yeah, I did. ^_^ Anyway. . . .  
  
The Jealous Prince: Chapter 3: Link's Sworn Brother  
  
Link led the way as they hiked up Death Mountain Trail. A name like "Death Mountain" made Chapland a little nervous. After all, Link said before that this was an active volcano. Still, he remained calm.  
  
"So, where are we going again?" he asked Link.  
  
"Goron City," replied Link, "It's not far up the mountain."  
  
"Who are the Gorons?"  
  
"They're the rock-eating people who live up here. They create most of our weapons and bombs."  
  
Chapland looked at Link, confused.  
  
"You're not used to other races in your land, are you?"  
  
"We only have one-human."  
  
"I figured as much," Link sighed, "Oh, well. . . Oh, there it is, up ahead!"  
  
They walked through the entrance and into a deep cave, full of rocks, ropes, and lively music. Chapland suddenly jumped in surprise and stared at a large rock on the ground. Link stared at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"That rock. . . I swear, it just moved!" He pointed at the rock with a trembling finger.  
  
Link smiled in amusement as he kneeled down and knocked on it.  
  
"Link? Wake up, Link, you overslept!" The rock stirred until it got up and smiled at Link. It was a young Goron.  
  
"Hi, Link! How are you?"  
  
"Just fine."  
  
Chapland was hopelessly confused. "Wait, his name's Link, too?"  
  
"That's right," the young Goron answered, "My dad named me after him cause he's so brave!"  
  
"Speaking of your father, where is he?" Link asked.  
  
"He's in his room, like always."  
  
"Thank you." He turned to Chapland. "Let's go."  
  
They walked down the path to the bottom of the city. Through a doorway, a larger Goron turned to Link, laughing.  
  
"Hey, Brother!" he bellowed as he wrapped his arms around Link. This caught Link by surprise, and he was getting squeezed by the Goron leader's strong arms.  
  
"Ow, my back. . ." he choked out.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Brother!" He released Link, which a big relief for him. He looked at Chapland.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
"Oh, this is Prince Chapland of Roslanda. Chapland, this is Darunia, leader of the Gorons and my Sworn Brother."  
  
"That's right, Brother!" He pounded Link on the back, which caused him to fall to the ground. They both laughed as Darunia helped him up.  
  
"Sworn Brother?" asked Chapland.  
  
Darunia looked at him like he was crazy. Link understood Chapland's confusion, and began to explain.  
  
"Well, you see, we've known each other for a while now. . ."  
  
"Yep, Link here's the best!" laughed Darunia, "He saved my tribe twice!"  
  
"It's a bit hard to explain, but we now call ourselves Sworn Brothers!"  
  
". . .Um, I see. . ." Chapland stared at the two. They had nothing in common, yet they called themselves brothers. Link was stranger than he thought. Link noticed the staring and turned to Darunia.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Chapland-He's quite new here and is not used to other tribes."  
  
"I see. . ."  
  
"Well, I'd like to stay, but I need to go. I'm giving Chapland a tour of Hyrule."  
  
"Wait, before you go, let's send you off with a big Goron hug!"  
  
"Well, actually. . ."  
  
"Come on, everyone! Let's give Brother and his friend a big Goron hug!" he called out. Several Gorons came into the room and approached them, arms wide open. Link remained calm, but Chapland was freaking out.  
  
"What's going on!? What're they going to do!?"  
  
"Just brace yourself. It'll be quick. . ."  
  
~*~  
  
Chapland's back was aching as they descended the mountain. That "Goron hug" seemed more like a strangle. Link seemed fine, though-He was probably used to this. Although he winced at the pain, Chapland had other thoughts on his mind. He had his doubts about Link. How could he consider himself the brother of the wild Darunia? Was he really that crazy? His train of thought was soon interrupted.  
  
"Are you okay?" Link asked, pausing to see if Chapland was okay. Chapland shook himself and cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm fine. . ."  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I should've warned you about how they always do that when I visit."  
  
"It's okay, I'll live. . . What's our next destination?"  
  
Link smiled. "Zora's Domain."  
  
A/N: He he, Chapland got a Goron hug! ^_^ Okay, anyway. . . um. . . Oh, just to let you all know, I won't be working on Nintendo Adventures until I'm finished with this (or if I get writer's block), so just be patient on that for now. REVIEW!!!! 


	4. Link's First Girlfriend

A/N: (sniff) Wow, I'm getting so much support! Thank you all who are reviewing! I thought this sucked, but. . . THANKS! So, anyway. . .  
  
The Jealous Prince: Chapter 4: Link's First Girlfriend  
  
"Be careful. You don't want to be swept away by the quick current." Link warned as they crossed Zora River. In some parts, they had to walk through the water. Link had no trouble with this, but Chapland was struggling, mainly because he didn't enjoy getting wet. Link noticed his signs of frustration.  
  
"What's the matter, afraid of getting wet?" Link playfully teased him.  
  
"NO!" Chapland denied as he shook the water out of his boots. "Look, isn't there another way to get to Zora's Domain?"  
  
"Well, you could jump into Lake Hylia and swim through an underwater passage, which will take up most of your breath. Other than that, nope."  
  
"Well, there has to be a secret passage. . ."  
  
"That is a secret passage. The only ones who know about that are me and the Zoras."  
  
"You know the secret passages?"  
  
"Hey, I've been everywhere in Hyrule. That's why I know all the tribes."  
  
"Do you have any. . . relationships with the Zoras?"  
  
"Well, I used to with one of them. You'll see." Link laughed as they entered a cave in the waterfall. This cave was full of glistening water and high caverns. Link led the way as they ascended a flight of stairs up into the throne room, where the large king sat.  
  
"Ah, Link, is that you?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, King Zora. Where's Ruto?"  
  
"Out in Zora's Fountain. Go ahead!" He motioned to a doorway behind him. Link nodded and they went outside. Out in the fountain, a beautiful half-fish-woman stood. She turned to Link and smiled.  
  
"Well, hi, Link! What a surprise to see you here!"  
  
"Oh, I was just giving Prince Chapland here a tour of Hyrule and decided to stop here."  
  
"Oh." Ruto looked at Chapland briefly, but wasn't interested, and turned back to Link. She seemed to have that twinkle in her eyes when she looked at him. . . Oh, no. . . Was this fish-woman in love with Link!? "So, when is your wedding happening, huh?"  
  
"Don't worry! We're still rebuilding, but it'll happen soon. I'll make sure to inform you. I wouldn't want you to miss it!"  
  
"I still can't believe you fell for Zelda when we were already engaged!"  
  
"Well, I didn't think you were serious when you gave me that Spiritual Stone!"  
  
"Of course I was serious! Couldn't you tell inside the fish that I was expressing my love to you?"  
  
"Oh, sure you were. Yeah, if I can remember correctly, you were bossing me around and making me carry you the whole way!"  
  
They both laughed. Chapland couldn't believe this. "Wait, you two. . . were. . ."  
  
Link nodded. "Only until I returned the stone to her."  
  
"I gave that stone to you for engagement! Maybe I shouldn't have given you it to you at all!"  
  
"You know, if you didn't give me that stone, your tribe would still be under that ice!"  
  
"Well, you're lucky I found another Zora that I like!"  
  
"Yes, I am very lucky."  
  
Ruto huffed, but then giggled. They looked at Chapland, who looked shocked and disgusted. Not wanting Ruto to start an argument with him, Link turned to her again.  
  
"Listen, Chapland and I must be going. It was nice to see you again, though."  
  
"Same to you, Link." She flashed him a wink as they walked out. As they crossed the river again, Chapland kept staring at Link. He was once engaged with a fish-woman? This young man seemed stranger by the minute! Finally he decided to break the silence.  
  
". . . How could you possibly fall in love with. . . Ruto??"  
  
"Hey, she was the one who had the psychotic crush on me. I've had no interest in her."  
  
"Are there other girls like her?"  
  
"Yeah! There's a bunch of girls out there who like me! Of course, there's only one girl that I truly love."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"Who do you think!?"  
  
Chapland didn't answer. He knew it was Zelda, but wished it wasn't. He disliked the idea of Link becoming the prince, and felt that he didn't deserve Zelda. He felt that he had to do something about it. But he decided to stay quiet for now.  
  
"Well, we only have a few more stops." Link broke the silence. "It's getting late."  
  
"Where are we going this time?"  
  
Link simply answered, "My children home."  
  
A/N: Hi. Look, I'm just going to do the forest next, but I won't do the desert. I need to move the story along. Oh, and the next chapter will be dramatic, I promise. Review, please. 


	5. Childhood Friends And Enemies

A/N: This story shall now be rated PG. I'm being cautious-I don't want anyone to complain.  
  
The Jealous Prince: Chapter 5: Childhood Friends. . . And Enemies  
  
They stepped into a large wooden tunnel leading into the forest and crossed a small bridge into Kokiri Forest. Small multicolored fireflies danced around the small wooden houses and the small creek. Link stepped forward and called out into the crisp air.  
  
"Hey, guys, come on out! It's me, Link!" With that, several kids in green clothing came out of the houses, laughing with glee. They all ran towards Link and jumped at him. With so many of them, he fell back onto the grass and laughed as the kids laughed as well.  
  
"Hi, Link!" they all greeted.  
  
"Hello! How's everyone doing?"  
  
All the kids talked at the same time, all with smiles on their faces. One boy said, "Link! I ate a bug today!"  
  
"Oh, really? Is Mido trying to cook again?" He laughed along with the kids. "Don't tell him I said that!"  
  
"I'm right here, Link!"  
  
"Oh, oops. . ." The kids laughed as Mido playfully punched Link on the arm. Suddenly, two hands covered Link's eyes.  
  
"Guess who?"  
  
"Saria!" The Kokiri girl removed her hands and laughed. Another Kokiri boy looked at Chapland and eyed him curiously.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked. The others noticed and they all gathered around him, curious. Link got up off the ground and smiled in amusement.  
  
"That's Prince Chapland of Roslanda."  
  
The kids looked at him with awe. Chapland slightly smiled. He felt a little uneasy, but what could a group of kids do to him? He looked up at Link, who smiled back.  
  
"Looks like they've grown a liking to you, Chapland."  
  
"These are your childhood friends?"  
  
"They're the Kokiri, so they never grow up."  
  
Saria turned back to Link. " Speaking of princes, when are you going to become one?"  
  
"Yeah, Link, when are you gonna marry Princess Zelda?" a girl asked. All the kids gathered around him again and began flooding him with questions.  
  
"Relax, it'll happen soon," Link calmed them down. "Once we're done rebuilding, we'll marry and come here for the honeymoon so you can all see her!"  
  
The kids cheered. Link's smile soon faded as he looked at the group of kids and noticed that someone was missing.  
  
"Where's Kiki?"  
  
The kids looked around and called out her name, but Kiki wasn't anywhere in the Kokiri Forest. Just then, a scream was heard. Up on a high ledge, was a skeleton soldier that held Kiki by the waist.  
  
"KIKI!!!" The kids cried out.  
  
Anger filled Link. "Give her back, you heartless monster!!!"  
  
The skeleton remained silent and backed up. Silence filled the air.  
  
"What was that?" Chapland didn't dare to speak above a whisper.  
  
"A Stalfos." One of the children whispered back.  
  
Suddenly, four Stalfos jumped down and drew their swords. One held Kiki. The children screamed.  
  
"GET DOWN!!!" Link ordered them, and they all backed away. Link drew out his own sword and shield and faced the Stalfos. Since saving Kiki was his first priority, he went for the one that held her. Link attacked, and was able to kill it. When the bones collapsed in a pile, Link held Kiki close.  
  
"Are you okay?" he hastily asked.  
  
"I'm scared, Link!" she cried out. One of the Stalfos's swords was about to come down on them. Link held Kiki closer and rolled out of danger. He looked down at Kiki. Her golden hair was in a tangled mess, and her eyes were filled with tears. "Help me! I'm scared!" she cried.  
  
"Don't worry, you're safe. Run over to the other Kokiris! Hurry!"  
  
Kiki stumbled to her feet and ran to the others. Meanwhile, Link fought off the other three Stalfos. He got injured a few times, but none of the blows seemed too serious. He was able to kill all three, and the fight was over. Link put away his sword and approached the kids, all huddled around Kiki.  
  
"Give her some air!" Link backed them off and looked at Kiki. "What happened?"  
  
"I was walking in the Lost Woods when a Stalfos grabbed me! I tried to get away, but it was so strong!" she wailed.  
  
"Kiki, you know better than to be in the Lost Woods now! You know there are Stalfos in there!"  
  
"I thought they were all gone. . ."  
  
"Unfortunately, they're not yet. Don't go in there again unless you know they're gone, okay?"  
  
She nodded and sobbed. "Are you mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not! We were just worried about you. . ." She flew into his arms and the other Kokiris cheered. Suddenly, Link screamed in pain and held his upper left arm in pain. The Kokiris became concerned. Link pulled away his hand, and his fingers were covered in blood. A large cut was on his arm. The Kokiris panicked, but Saria ran into her house and came out with bandages and herbs for healing. She took a damp cloth and began softly patting the wound. Link winced in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry it hurts, Link, but this'll help it heal faster."  
  
"Stop! Just stop!" He drew out his sword and the Kokiris gasped. After a moment, he seemed in shock of what he had done. He put away his sword again. "I'm sorry. . . I'm just so upset about what happened. . . I'm really sorry. Please continue."  
  
Chapland's eyes went wide when he saw this. If these Kokiris weren't his friends, Link would've killed them. Link was very dangerous with a sword when he was agitated. Saria seemed to forgive him, though, for she looked at him sympathically as she continued to aid his wound. Right then, Chapland knew he had to do something. He couldn't let Link become the prince of Hyrule. He decided to bide his time and wait for the perfect moment. Soon, Link's wound was bandaged up and he got up off the ground.  
  
"Thank you. I must be going now. Stay out of trouble, okay?"  
  
The Kokiris cheered as the two walked out of the forest. All was silent. Chapland scowled at Link. He wasn't just an outsider, he was a savage. He could never become a prince.  
  
A/N: See? There's going to be blood. Not a lot, but still. BTW, in the end, that's all Chapland's opinions. I personally think all of that is wrong, but Chapland is just a big jerk who's jealous because Link gets to have such a pretty princess! ^_^ I promise the next chapter will be much more "eventful!" Review, please. Thanks for all the support! 


	6. Chapland Reacts

A/N: Hey. All right, for those of you who are confused, this happens after OOT. Personally, I think that Link should've stayed in the future. And if you don't agree, well, TOO BAD SO SAD!! It's my fic! Okay, on to the next thrilling chapter!  
  
The Jealous Prince: Chapter 6: Chapland Reacts. . . Finally  
  
The two princes laid on the grass surrounding Lake Hylia and watched the sunset. But Chapland just couldn't stop thinking about this marriage, so he decided to speak.  
  
"Listen, Link. . . I don't agree with this marriage."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, look at you! Let's face it, you're not royal material!"  
  
"What the heck do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, first off, you call yourself brothers with that Darunia, who's not even you're same race, you were engaged with a fish-woman, and you're highly dangerous with that sword when you're agitated!"  
  
This, to say the least, annoyed Link. "All right, now you listen to me. All that stuff doesn't matter. Zelda knows about it, but she doesn't care. We love each other, and that's all that matters!"  
  
"But you two have nothing in common!"  
  
"Are you kidding!? We're both very kind, we both fight evil, and we both have an interest in keeping our kingdom at peace!"  
  
"But you still have differences!"  
  
"Of course! That's the point of a relationship-loving each other despite differences!" He stood up and approached Epona. "Zelda and I will marry each other, and there's nothing you can do to change that!"  
  
Chapland knew he was wrong. There was something he could do to change that, but he said nothing, still biding his time. . .  
  
"Let's go!" Link shouted, already mounted on Epona. "We're heading back to the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time they were back at the castle, the moon had risen and night had fallen. They walked into the castle. They found Zelda, and she greeted them.  
  
"Hello, you two! How was the tour?"  
  
"Fine. . ." Chapland simply answered, not convincingly. Zelda noticed the bandages on Link's arm.  
  
"Oh, Link! What happened?"  
  
"What?" Link was confused until he looked at his arm. After that argument with Chapland, he nearly forgot about it. "Oh, this. . . I was in a fight with some Stalfos in the forest. They kidnapped Kiki, but she's okay now."  
  
"Oh, well, that's good. . ." She patted his arm smpathically, but he winced and he pulled away. "Oh! Sorry! Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. . . It still hurts, though. . ."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. . ." They looked at Chapland, who looked deep in thought. "Oh, but where are my manners? Let me lead you to the guest room, Chapland." This snapped Chapland from his train of thoughts. "I'll meet you in our bedroom, Link."  
  
Link nodded and walked away. Zelda led Chapland to the guest room, where he would be sleeping for the night. After he was put to bed, Zelda walked back to the master bedroom. Link was sitting on the bed, removing his boots and heavy equipment. He looked up at her and smiled, but didn't say anything. Zelda knew something was wrong.  
  
"Is something troubling you, Link?"  
  
Link didn't answer, but he paused. Zelda sat on the bed next to him, wrapped her arm around his waist, and looked into his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Don't worry, you can tell me. What's wrong?"  
  
If Link was like any other man, he would say that nothing was wrong. But he couldn't lie to Zelda, so he began to speak.  
  
"I don't like Chapland."  
  
"Now, Link, you must learn to accept him for who he is."  
  
"No, it's not that. . . He doesn't like us together. He said that I'm not good enough to deserve you, let alone become a prince!"  
  
"Oh, Link, that's not true," Zelda slowly ran her fingers through his long, golden bangs. "Of course you deserve me! Why, not only did you save me, but the entire kingdom! And as for being a prince, you'll do fine!"  
  
This comforted Link, and he barely smiled, but was still troubled. He looked up at Zelda again. "Why is Chapland this way? Why must he discriminate us?"  
  
"Well, he comes from a strict kingdom that's basically isolated from other kingdoms. He's not used to seeing other races and customs."  
  
"I just wish I could make him understand. . ."  
  
"Well, Link, this is the kind of things you must deal with as a prince. You must learn to respect and be polite to royals from other kingdoms despite their behavior. I'm not fond of Chapland myself, but I still have to be polite. I am representing our kingdom, and once you become the prince, you will be representing Hyrule as well."  
  
Link was silent. He knew that. They've had this talk before, but now he knew what she meant.  
  
"It's a pretty tough job. Are you sure you're up to it?" she said playfully.  
  
"Oh, of course! I would go through anything just to be with you."  
  
"Oh, Link. . ." Zelda was taken in by this, and looked into his beautiful, captivating eyes. They looked into each other's eyes for a while, then Link looked back at the floor and sighed.  
  
". . . . . I'm just afraid."  
  
"Link, you'll make a fine prince, even the best one in Hyrule's history!"  
  
"No, not that. What I'm afraid of is. . . Chapland."  
  
Zelda looked confused, but Link continued.  
  
"You didn't see him! As we argued, there was this angry look in his eyes, like he was determined to stick to his beliefs. . . . . . Zelda. . . I'm afraid he'll. . . somehow separate us. . ."  
  
"Oh, Link, that's never going to happen! Not while we're alive!" She suddenly hugged him tightly.  
  
"But what if he. . ." Link didn't finish. He didn't have to. Zelda knew what he meant. But she didn't answer. Chapland couldn't be crazy enough to kill them. . . would he? She didn't want to think of it, so she looked up at Link and placed a comforting hand on his cheek.  
  
"Try not to worry about it, okay?"  
  
Link nodded and smiled. She held him closer to her.  
  
"No matter what happens. . . I'll always love you, sweetheart."  
  
"Same to you, sugarplum." They curled into bed together and fell asleep, cuddled close together.  
  
~*~  
  
Now was his perfect chance. Now was the time to act.  
  
Chapland tiptoed out of the guest room and into the master bedroom. The two Hylians were cuddled close, so this was going to be difficult. He crept up to the bed and softly grabbed Link's arm, moving it off of Zelda. Link stirred in his sleep, but didn't wake up. This made Chapland more cautious as he picked Zelda up off the bed. She slowly woke up and nearly screamed, but he covered her mouth with his hand. That wouldn't stop Zelda, though. She bit into his palm until she could taste his blood. He couldn't take it, and jerked his hand away.  
  
"Let go of me!! LINK!!!!" she called to Link. When he woke up and saw the two, he got very angry. He jumped into his boots and ran towards them.  
  
"LET HER GO!!!!"  
  
Chapland smirked and suddenly dropped Zelda. Before either Hylian could react, he grabbed a statue of the shelf and hit Link over the head with it. Link swayed a bit, then fell to the floor, unconscious.  
  
"LINK!!!!" Zelda cried as Chapland picked them both up and held them over each shoulder. Before they left the room, Zelda reached over and grabbed Link's sword and shield, not letting Chapland notice. She looked at the unconscious Link and shed a few a tears of fear as they were being carried away.  
  
A/N: OH, THE SUSPENSE!!! Sorry that it didn't come until the last bit. But don't worry! The next and final chapter will be the best yet! See, I TOLD you it was going to be dramatic sooner or later! Review, please. 


	7. The Rescue

A/N: This is the last chapter, but is still good. Read on!  
  
The Jealous Prince: Chapter 7: The Rescue  
  
Link woke up with a massive headache. He groaned and looked around. He was in a cell-a dark, damp cell. He knew he wasn't in Hyrule anyone, but where was Zelda? Suddenly, a group of soldiers unlocked his cell and got him off the ground. At first, he thought he was safe with them, but they then tied his wrists together and dragged him out.  
  
"Wait, what's going on!?" Link yelled in question.  
  
"You're on your way to execution, kid."  
  
"Execution!? What for!?"  
  
"Prince Chapland's orders."  
  
"NO! LET ME GO!!!" He couldn't die now. He had to find Zelda. But with the many soldiers surrounding him, escape was impossible. He was ushered down the hall to his death.  
  
~*~  
  
Nearly the whole population of Roslanda stood outside and watched as Link was dragged over to a higher platform. They tightly tied a noose around his neck. Zelda stood on another platform next to Chapland. He had told her his plan earlier. He was going to have Link killed and force her to marry him. Zelda was filled with sadness and anger. She looked down at her one true love. He wasn't struggling, but in fact cooperating. He seemed like he accepted his death. But she knew he would never give in to this. She hoped he had some sort of plan to escape. . . The executor began speaking, and the crowd hushed.  
  
"Today we've brought an evil soul to the stand. Today, we shall rid our kingdom of his evil deeds. . ."  
  
Zelda couldn't believe he was saying that. Link was in no way evil. He didn't even do anything hurtful! She got more upset by the moment. Meanwhile, Link's hands were working to free themselves out of the ropes. The executor kept speaking.  
  
"He stands here before you. . . His neck is tied in the noose. . ."  
  
Finally, the ropes slipped off, and his hands were free.  
  
". . . And when we kill him, let us hope he goes directly to. . . omffp!"  
  
The crowd gasped. Link had grabbed him and kicked him right in the gut. Chapland reacted quickly to this. He ran down to the stand and pulled the rope. But the pull was too easy. He looked up and saw that Link was gone. In fact, the loop of the noose had been ripped off. Also, Zelda was gone from the platform. He growled under his breath.  
  
~*~  
  
Link and Zelda rushed down the halls of the castle. When they felt it was safe, they stopped embraced.  
  
"Oh, Link, I knew they couldn't kill you that easily!" She looked up at him and saw that the noose was still around his neck. "Let's get you out of this. . ." She untied the knot and he was free from it, but she saw blood on it. She looked at his hands and gasped. Since he wasn't wearing his gauntlets, pulling the tough rope apart had worn his hands down, and they were covered in blood. It didn't seemed to matter to him, though, as he smiled at Zelda. He was just glad Zelda was okay. They embraced again, but then they heard guards running in their direction. They started running again.  
  
"Link, you must fight Chapland! It's the only way we can escape!"  
  
"But I don't have my sword with me!"  
  
"Follow me!" They ran down the halls until the lost the guards and came into a small bedroom. Zelda searched through some drawers and pulled out. . .  
  
"My sword and shield!" Zelda handed them to Link. "But how. . .?"  
  
"I sneaked it here. Chapland never noticed."  
  
"Now I wish I did."  
  
They turned to the doorway where Chapland stood. He took out a long, thin sword of his own and faced Link. Finally, the final battle had come. A chance for Link to punish him for his ruthless acts. He charged at Chapland and struck, but he blocked it with his sword. They kept going until Link's back faced a large window. Chapland tackled him, and they crashed through the window and into the courtyard, where the panicked crowd backed off and left them room to battle. Before they landed, Link touched the ground with his hands and kicked Chapland off of him while performing a back flip, landing safely on his feet. They stared hard at each other for a moment.  
  
"You are quite agile. . ."  
  
Chapland rushed in and hit Link's sword hard, knocking it out of his hand.  
  
". . . But without your sword, you're left defenseless!"  
  
Link dodged some of Chapland's swings, but most struck him, creating large cuts everywhere. Zelda watched this sight in horror as she jumped down from the window. When she landed, she saw the sword right by her feet. Meanwhile, Chapland had Link backed up against the wall. Link was too weak to move, for he was bleeding everywhere. Chapland was ready to deliver the final blow. The sword came down.  
  
*CLANG!*  
  
Zelda had moved in front of him and blocked him with Link's sword. She had a look of anger on her face.  
  
"What're you doing!? I must kill this savage!"  
  
"You're the savage!" Zelda shouted. "How DARE you attempt to kill him just because you're jealous! He doesn't deserve to die!"  
  
The crowd hushed. Zelda kneeled down and held Link close to her.  
  
"In fact, what he does deserve is to become the prince! This young man has sacrificed many things to protect Hyrule, and without him, Hyrule would still be in the Dark Age! Besides this, he's kind, loving, and anything but evil! We love each other, and we're going to keep telling you until you get it through your head that you can't separate us!"  
  
Chapland stared at the two. Zelda's eyes were filled with anger as she held on to Link. Link, although weak, held her close. It was clear- These two weren't leaving each other, no matter what he did. Suddenly, another male voice called out.  
  
"What's going on out here?" The crowd gasped as an elderly man in royal robes approached the scene. Obviously, he was the king of Roslanda. He looked down at the couple, then at Chapland. "Did you do this, Chapland?"  
  
"Well, I. . ." Chapland stalled at first. ". . . yes."  
  
The king approached the two and helped them off the ground. "What's been happening?"  
  
"Well, sir. . . I don't want to complain, but Chapland is forcing us to separate just because we seem different." Zelda explained, polite as she could.  
  
"I see. . . Say, you must be Princess Zelda of Hyrule!"  
  
"That is I."  
  
"And this young man must be Link, the Hero, am I right?"  
  
Link nodded.  
  
"I don't understand how you would seem different-You two look like a perfect match!"  
  
They both smiled. Finally, someone recognized them as a couple. The king looked at Link and his wounds.  
  
"You were hurt badly. Do you need help?"  
  
Before Link could answer, another voice appeared. "We'll give him all the help he needs."  
  
The two Hylians smiled. Darunia and Ruto were approaching them. Darunia saw Link and wrapped his arm around Link's shoulder.  
  
"Hey, we finally found you, Brother!" Darunia laughed. "And you're still in one piece!"  
  
"Depends on what you mean by 'one piece.'" They both laughed. "How'd you know to find us here?"  
  
"We figured Chapland had something to do with it, so we came here."  
  
"It's a good thing we found you," said Ruto, sounding a bit more serious. "We've been looking all over Hyrule, and your people have been panicking ever since they heard of your disappearance!"  
  
"Oh, dear. . ." Zelda sighed. "I wouldn't want them to panic. . ."  
  
"The let's head back." Link laughed lightly and smiled at Zelda. She smiled too, but was concerned with his condition.  
  
"Yes, but your wounds. . ."  
  
"We have herbs and bandages from Saria in the boat." said Ruto.  
  
"Boat?" asked Link, confused.  
  
"We have to travel across the sea to get back to Hyrule."  
  
"Oh. . ." Link turned to Zelda. "Let's go home, Zelda."  
  
Zelda nodded, but motioned for him to wait a moment. She turned to the king, who had just sent Chapland to his quarters to speak with him later.  
  
"Listen. . . About the treaty. . ."  
  
"No?"  
  
"There are other reasons. . ."  
  
"I understand. I'll try another kingdom, and let's hope the same thing doesn't occur!" They both laughed at this, but then the king grew more serious. "I'm sorry about all of this, especially you, Link. I'm sorry that Chapland has been so biased towards you. You see, Chapland is quite prejudice, not seeing other tribes often. This is the first time I've sent him out of our kingdom. I thought he could handle the simple task of delivering a treaty, but I suppose he needs more training. . ."  
  
"Apology accepted." Link said politely. Zelda smiled in approval.  
  
"Oh, you're such a polite young man. . . You would make a wonderful prince. . ."  
  
Link and Zelda smiled at this. "Thank you, Your Highness."  
  
"Your very welcome. Let's hope our path cross again."  
  
Link and Zelda agreed. They bid him farewell and followed Darunia and Ruto back to the boat. Zelda took another look at Link. He pushed his golden bangs out of his face and smiled at her. That smile of his was so charming. . . And those eyes. . . She couldn't turn away from those fascinating eyes. She was glad she picked this brave young man as her prince. The more she looked at him, the more her affection grew towards him. By looking in his eyes, she could tell he felt the same way. They embraced warmly, knowing that their love would never go away. Ever.  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: UGH!!! I SUCK AT ENDINGS!!! UUUGGGHHH!!!!!! Oh, well, there you have it. I don't own the Zelda characters, but I made up Roslanda and Chapland myself, so if you steal them, you are in serious trouble! I'll summon Link and sic him on you!. . . Maybe. Sorry it was so sappy at the end. Anyway, review, please. Yippie skippie! I'm done! (does a little happy dance^_^) 


	8. BLOOPERS!

A/N: WOO HOO!!! MORE BLOOPERS!! BLOOPERS GALORE!!!  
  
The Jealous Prince: BLOOPERS!!!  
  
Setting: The Courtyard  
  
Zelda: Why hello! Are you the prince who came here for the treaty?  
  
Chapland: Yes. Prince Roslanda of Chapland.  
  
Zelda (laughing): Excuse me?  
  
Chapland: Oh, that was just stupid of me. . .  
  
Director: CUT!  
  
Setting: Still Courtyard  
  
Zelda: Link! Come out, let me introduce you to someone!  
  
Silence first, then a thud.  
  
Link (offscreen): OW! Who left this prop out in the hallway!?  
  
Zelda and Chapland start laughing.  
  
Director: CUT!! CAN WE TRY KEEPING THE SET CLEAN!?  
  
Setting: Hyrule Field  
  
Chapland: You have a horse?  
  
Link: Of course! Don't you?  
  
Chapland starts laughing lightly.  
  
Link: What?  
  
Chapland: A horse is a horse, of course of course!  
  
Link (laughing): Oh, shut up!  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Setting: Lon Lon Ranch  
  
Epona starts galloping towards them. But they soon realize that she wasn't going to stop.  
  
Malon: No, no, NO, EPONA! STOP!!  
  
Link: SHE'S GONE MAN!!! RUN!!!  
  
All three run away screaming while Epona chased them.  
  
Director: CUT!! SOMEONE STOP THAT HORSE, QUICK!  
  
Setting: Goron City  
  
Link: What's wrong?  
  
Chapland: That rock. . . I swear, it just moved!  
  
Link and all the crewmembers start laughing.  
  
Chapland: What?  
  
Link (laughing): It really is a rock!  
  
Chapland: (rolls his eyes) All right, ha ha, very funny. You guys all suck.  
  
Laughing continues.  
  
Director: CUT!! CAN WE TRY TO BE SERIOUS!?  
  
Setting: Daruina's Room  
  
Darunia: Hey, Brother!  
  
He hugs Link, but after a while, doesn't let go.  
  
Link: Ow, okay, you can let it go now!  
  
Darunia: Someone tied my hands together!  
  
Chapland: That's payback for the prank you pulled on me!  
  
Link: WHAT!? Chapland, you jerk! Untie it, now!  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Link: Help!  
  
Director: Don't look at me! You deserved that!  
  
Link: Ouch. . .  
  
Director: I'm not paid enough to do this. . .  
  
Setting: Zora River  
  
Link: What's the matter, afraid of getting wet?  
  
Chapland: NO! Look, isn't there. . . WHOA!!  
  
He slips and slashes in the water. Link starts laughing.  
  
Director: CUT!!!!  
  
Setting: Kokiri Forest  
  
Saria: I'm sorry it hurts, Link, but this'll help it heal faster.  
  
Link: Stop! Just stop!  
  
He draws out his sword, but it flies out of his hand and lands somewhere off screen with a crash.  
  
Link: Oh, crud! What'd it hit?  
  
Saria: Uh-oh, it hit a camera.  
  
Director: LINK! THAT'S COMING OUTTA YOUR PAYCHECK!!!  
  
Link: But it only slipped out of my hand!  
  
Director: I DON'T CARE! CUT!!!!!  
  
Setting: Lake Hylia  
  
Link: All right, now you listen to me!  
  
Link's face got really close to Chapland's, and he starts laughing.  
  
Link: What now?  
  
Chapland (laughing): I'm sorry, you just got really close, and your eyes got really big, and. . . (continues laughing)  
  
Link: Oh, come on, Chapland, get serious, will you!?  
  
Director: CUT!!!  
  
Setting: Master Bedroom  
  
Chapland picks them both up, but then drops them.  
  
Link: Oof!  
  
Zelda: OW!  
  
Chapland: Sorry!  
  
Zelda gets up and kicks him in the shin.  
  
Zelda: You jerk! I'll be in my trailer!  
  
She storms off. Chapland holds his shin in pain.  
  
Link: Hey, Chapland!  
  
He looks up and Link punches him in the face, then follows Zelda. Chapland is in a lot of pain.  
  
Director: CUT, DARNNIT!!!  
  
Setting: Courtyard  
  
Link and Chapland fall out of the window, but Link forgets to do the back flip, and they land in a heap.  
  
Chapland: Thanks for breaking my fall.  
  
Link (in pain): Can you please remove your foot from my crouch?  
  
Chapland: Sorry! (quickly gets up)  
  
Director: CUT!!!!!!!! That's it, I need a break. . .  
  
A/N: And there's my bloopers! I hope you like them! ^_^ 


End file.
